Saarai
Summary Saarai is a Sith apprentice and the daughter of the Sith Lord Darth Wyyrlok III, as well as the next in line to become the fourth Chagrian to have the name Wyyrlok bestowed upon her. After Darth Krayt's apparent death at the hands of Wyyrlok, Saarai guarded Krayt's stasis chamber in the ancient Sith Lord XoXaan's temple on the planet Korriban, and was instructed to not allow anyone entrance. When Saarai was confronted by Darth Stryfe, one of Krayt's Hands, she managed to successfully keep Stryfe from entering the chamber, nearly killing him had her father not intervened. A few months later, Saarai and the One Sith felt the call of Darth Krayt through the Force, revealing that he was alive and not in stasis despite Wyyrlok's claims. After her father openly admitted to usurping Krayt, Saarai left the galactic capital Coruscant per his instructions, because her power had not yet been fully developed. Although her father was slain by Krayt, Saarai continued to serve the Sith Order. After the establishment of the Galactic Federation Triumvirate, Saarai operated as a Sith agent who, under the leadership of Darth Nihl, would infiltrate the galactic governments in an effort to destroy the One Sith Order's enemies from within. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Saarai Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Chagrian, Sith Apprentice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Telekinesis, Precognition, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks Via Tutaminis), Clairvoyance, Aura sensing, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic, Able to create a Holocron, which requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale, though this is not combat applicable) Attack Potency: Planet level (Easily overpowered and nearly killed Darth Stryfe and would have done so if Darth Wyyrlok III had not stopped her) Speed: Relativistic (Kept up with Darth Stryfe), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human, At least Superhuman via Force Amplification Striking Strength: Planet Class via Force amplification Durability: Street level, Planet level via Force Amplification Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters with Force abilities, At least Planetary via Telepathy Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Even though she was merely an "unmarked" Sith apprentice, Saarai was highly proficient in the dark side of the Force. She was highly skilled with telekinesis, being capable of overpowering a Sith Lord as powerful as Darth Stryfe, who had served as both Darth Krayt's Fist and Hand.) Weaknesses: Has yet to reach her full potential ad a Force user Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Sense:' Force sense is among the most basic of Force abilities. It can be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force Empathy:' Force Empathy is a Force power related to Force Sense which involves picking up impressions of an individual's feelings and general emotional state. *'Force Sight:' Force Sight, also known as Force Seeing or Combat Sense, is a basic Force ability. It enhances the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. **'Farsight:' Farsight, also called clairvoyance or farseeing, is the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focus on strong imagery and emotions. Jedi and Sith skilled in this technique were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action. Farsight can also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves their opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle. **'Precognition:' Precognition, also known as danger sense, is a universal Force power that manifests in the form of Force visions of future events, guiding premonitions or warnings, and an inflow of prescience that helped the user predict their opponent's movements. **'Psychometry:' Psychometry is a Force power that is a mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. *'Force Stealth:' Force stealth, also referred to as Force Concealment or Buried Presence, is a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Mind Manipulation:' Mind Manipulation, also known as Mind Tricks or Mind Control, refers to a spectrum of Force powers which influence the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion or to cause one to reveal information. This allows its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It can also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis is a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had which allows them to move and otherwise manipulate physical matter in a variety of ways, all with the power of the Force. The ability is virtually ubiquitous among Force sensitive individuals and organizations, though the techniques can differ greatly. It has a tremendous number of applications, both combative and utilitarian. Saarai in particular used this to nearly kill Darth Stryfe by crushing his heart and contorting his body to the point of nearly killing him. **'Force Push:' Force push is a telekinetic ability of the Force that is used in an offensive or defensive manner. It can be used to varying degrees, from simply nudging or softly moving targets away from the user, to shoving and knocking them back, to sending them flying through the air, potentially causing serious injury or even death. **'Force Barrier:' Force Barrier is both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the light or dark sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. *'Tutaminis:' Tutaminis is a set of Force abilities related to energy absorption. Designated as one in a family of Control abilities, tutaminis techniques are related to the idea that, through the Force, Force users can draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. In addition to deflecting energy weapons, this ability could eliminate the harmful effects of other energy-based Force powers such as Force lightning. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 5